Eyes on You
by Completely Sane
Summary: Set in 2014 but not how we know it, after the great world war it left Hollyoaks in devastation and lawless where anything goes. That is until Brendan and Warren restored normality to the village to be a safe place to live, but will it be when Brendan falls for a boy who lives on the other sides of the line. First Fic I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

_Boy I got my eyes on you, so tell me what you want to do, I can picture you in my room, until the morning, I don't even know your name, boy I need to know your name, am hoping that you fell the same, tell me if you want it…_

_Who would have thought that after the great worldwide famine caused by the war combined with the world economic crash that this would lead to a living in 2014 that looking back in the history books would suggest that we as a civilisation have slipped back into how it was in the pre Victorian times. It is a strange time to be around as we have elements of technology of what could have been but there are no excess resources to improve on the infrastructure. I found an article from 1949 that had people's predications of the future and it was predicted that we would have robots who did our bidding; that we would each own flying aircrafts to get from one place to another and that reaching Australia would only take 6 hours on a supper speed aeroplane. Unfortunately this idyllic future that was had by our generations before us has not come to pass, certainly not in Hollyoaks anyway and certainly not in the world of Christendom or Muslimdom either. _

_No the great world trade crash was enough to finish off the Western world in a crippling way and after a spread of biological disease that spread amongst us all that was in comparison to the bubonic plague, a truce was agreed so that mankind could have a chance of survival and repopulate itself again. As the UK leads the way to sail its turbulent ship to safer shores the new reforming government has repealed certain laws that was wrongfully passed and has now agreed that it will now be compulsory for all children to be educated up until the age of 14, it has up the age of sexual consent to 16 to dissuade abuses that occurred in the name of repopulation, there can be no more human contracts made; though those already entangled in them have to serve out their agreed time and it can be speculated with scepticism that this practice will go on underground like other violations of the law. _

_There will be a reforming of a limited capacity police service were corruption is to be avoided (though it remains to be seen if this can be achieved) and pay for the most basic health care but medication has to be paid for as does operations. There is no safety net of a welfare state that our ancestors enjoyed and where the state can make money to fund itself by taxing on such things like trade, moving to a new ward, gambling and alcohol it does so. There is still the disputed compulsory fees to register your child, to apply for marriage and to seek a death certificate that you need have a compulsory funeral, we certainly live in a time where nothing comes for free from the moment you are born to the moment of your death there is always a fee to be paid. But despite the increase in unregulated violence, gambling, drinking, and prostitution that is seen in other larger cities and towns, Chester enjoys a hostile though liveable agreement where it is led by four self-assigned ward leaders. _

_Two who share this joint role who reside in what has become known as the central ward and have made Hollyoak's village, (which is my home) and its surrounding area a desirable ward to live in by supporting and controlling the trade that runs in and out and two others who live on the village boarders north and south who have agreed not to let their feud spill into our central borders. A blood soaked verbal agreement made by Mr Brady and Mr Fox with Mr Houston and Mr Black is to be celebrated for its 10 year anniversary agreement tonight; this very fragile agreement is still in place and as the ward leaders are rumoured to be done away with by the slowly but surely reforming government there is a rumour as the song says … There is a change coming… (Or is there?)_

_There will be a celebration night in the Dog in the Wood's – commences from 8pm until the early hours._

_Reporter Nancy Osborne._

"See I told you baby bear that your name would appear in this week's posting" Mitzeee grinned when she finished reading the article out loud and walked over to hand it to Warren for him to read it for himself as he motioned her to do so. Once she straightened her back out and rubbed her tummy she placed it in his hands she walked behind him and wrapped her arms around her man and swooped down and kissed him on his offered out cheek and he tapped her hands that were around him in an endearing way. Pulling away from him she noticed her stained lipstick mark on his cheek and licked her thumb to wipe it off his cheek, causing Brendan to roll his eyes and shake his head. "I saw that you sour git" she mused in his direction, which caused for him to offer up his middle finger with a wide grin in response with his head cocked to the side, both chuckled a secret smile at one another that was only between the two of them.

"Ay what's going on between you two" Warren quizzed without looking up from the article, shaking his head knowing that his missus and Brendan often shared moments to themselves when he was momentarily distracted. "And yes you did sweet cheeks, tell me my name would appear, but why does my name have to be mentioned after his" – Warren sulked as he threw a cushion in Brenden's direction catching him in the face, causing Warren to glee that he reached his intended target and causing the pale skinned man to scowl at him in response.

"Well I just see it as a shameless plug for everyone to go to this month's truce night, how sad, I think we should tax them extra this month", bemoaned Brendan. "I don't see what Darren sees in her, she romanticises what happened as if it was some ease truce to obtain, a lot of people died that day the silly bitch". Brenden dropped his gaze to his now fiddling hands.

"Eeeerrrr do you mind I am present and accounted for in front of you, you know and so is this bun in the oven" she pointed at bump before adjusting her overly fitted top. "And you also know that she is my best friend. I think it is very thoughtful article I don't believe for one minute she has down played what happened she is unlikely to relive the full war is she?" Mitzeee continued now checking out her appearance in the mirror and reapplying her lipstick – a vibrant red of course.

"Alright you do have a point but don't be so naïve Anne, that" he gestured with his hand to the article which had now been placed down on the coffee table by Warren, "Is just a shameless plug to get people to attend tonight".

"Yeah I agree it is a long fucking invitation request isn't it" Warren said grinning.

"The longest, see my point has been confirmed" Brendan said as he got up and headed towards the kitchen patting Warren on the shoulder as if thanking him for backing him up.

"Well, whilst you two are in your, us against the world mood, maybe you can convince him baby bear to get rid of that beard, I miss the symbol that is your moustache, when are you going to shave it off?"

"In very few words Anne, when I can be fucking arsed to do so!" Brendan stroked around his beard with his fingers and smirked. "I like it, and I think ye secretly want your baby bear to grow one so he can live up to his nickname"

"Please!" Mitzeee responding by looking at Brendan through the reflection of the mirror raising her eyebrows up to him. "Don't be giving him any ideas I don't want a stubble rash on this face thank you. Imagine what it would look like to the village, I have to maintain an appearance of the lady of the manor, be an upstanding moral woman who can be relied upon to have a moral standing, not some cheap loose lady of the night who enjoys a rumble around in the dark with a stubbly hunk, no matter how handsome he is" she turned around and winked at Warren, who blew her a kiss and she motioned to catch it and patted her heart and returned his act by blowing him a kiss back and the two of them grinned at each other as she walked over and sat in his lap and he hugged her close rubbing her tummy.

Not for the first time Brendan shook his head at the two of them but this time felt a little twinge within himself knowing how lucky they were to find each other and love each other as much as they do and smiled fondly knowing that he had a hand in them getting together finally. Though if truth be told he suspected they would have managed without his less than discreet words when he said that they just needed to fuck each other and get it over and done with as the sexual tension was getting on his nerves. Only on the slightest of occasions did he wish for this to happen to him, but he guessed it never would and that he was to lead the life of just having men fleeting in his life who would share his bed until they kept his interest going which he noticed was become less and less in length of time with each lad that joined him in there. To snap out of his maudlin thoughts he turned to Mitzeee and asked "So you do admit that you do like a rumble around then?"

Before she could answer which she could not do through her squeals as Warren was tickling her he answered on her behalf "You know she does, I wouldn't want my woman to be ridged and wooden, I like her to be advantageous and confident and on occasions dominating"

"Warren shut up, you git he doesn't need to know the ins and outs of our bedroom escapades!"

"Never a truer word said Anne, I don't want to know what goes in or out anywhere between the two of yous thank ye" he smirked on the fact that he capitalised on the quip that was left in the air for him to pounce on and exploit.

"Says you! Mr I have a different man in my bed every week"

"Yes but I don't pretend to be something am not, I am what I am, I keep the village safe to the best of my ability and I like to fuck, that about sums me up. And I actually haven't had company in my room for some time now, maybe just maybe am bored with that side of myself. But either way you need stop pretending to be something that you're not young Anne, we all know that it is manor ladies who are the dirtiest" Brendan beamed.

Unhinging herself from Warren's grip and walking towards Brendan she seductively smiled "Yeah well the whole village don't need to know how dirty I like it thank you very much, and before you dare to open your bearded face, you just remember I've caught you in more than compromising positions in near every room in this apartment including that blood sofa, so don't you dare, not another word". Brendan and Mitzeee once again shared their secret smile as Brendan held his hands up to indicate his abandonment of this conversation.

"You what?! You mean this sofa am on right now! You dirty dog, I hope them stains I can now see aren't spunk ones where you've missed the opportunity to swallow Brady" Warren wiped himself down as if spotting some substances on himself at that very moment and walked towards the bathroom.

"You know between the two of you…" shaking his head again, he thought better than to respond and so decided to change the whole topic back to the originally source, the posting. He gave Mitzeee her peppermint tea that he done as he noticed her rubbing her bump. "Anyway I don't get what Nancy is moaning about, as far as am aware, we always had to pay for things like registering a child and death certificates so her article truly is shit! Anyway I wonder if Danny will grace us with his presence this year, it is a momentous anniversary to celebrate. I cannot believe it has been ten years since we managed to force a truce Foxy, where has that gone?"

"I don't know mate" Warren responded now entering the kitchen picking up his coffee that Brendan had wordlessly made for him. "But what I do know is, is that I wouldn't have wanted to have fought that battle we did with anyone else by my side. We were so young and naïve in our thinking but it paid off and I feel that is why everyone in our ward appreciates that."

"Well I think you've made this village and its surrounding areas a good place to live which was everyone's dream" Mitzeee added.

"When we realised just how wrong Danny was or should I say is, it just had to be done. Its his land who we took up in our treaty and we were backed up by Fraser who saw the opportunity to work for his advantage, if Trevor or Walker had their way we'd have lost every man and fought to the death" reminisced Brendan, "Especially Walker, he still accuses me of taking his brother away from him, he encouraged the war, surely he is aware there are casualties in wars, the cunt".

"Language" Mitzeee tapped Brendan's chest and he leaned forwards and kissed the top of her head "Sorry".

"And say sorry to this little one" she said rubbing her bump.

"Seriously? You do know that he has heard everything that we have said about you being dirty? And he must have heard me say the word fuck".

"Yes, but that word is particularly vulgar and I don't want _her_ hearing that word from her God-father".

"Am telling you Anne it's a boy, you are carrying just like Eileen was when she was having our boys, not when she was carrying Niamh", Brenden dropped his gazed upon mentioning his daughters name and Mitzeee stoked his arm, he looked back up at her "Anyway like I said he, is a boy". And offered her a smile.

Not adding to what Warren had just seen pass between them he added "Well lucky for us Fraser is more calculating and seen sense and it's been him who has noticed the advantages of not being so ridged in boarder movements, pity Danny is so ruthless in how he treats those in his ward, well I suppose that's why so many flocked to us from his ward once their debt is up, it just amazes me why those who could flee don't do so".

"Through fear baby bear, sometimes it's just safer to stick to what you know best and for some of them he is it, I have been there, you cannot be told otherwise you just have to figure this out for yourself".

"Wow we truly have come a long way since those boys who came here at 17 and 18 to the lads who fought for what we thought to be far and right when we were 22 lead by Jack Osborne. He was a good man and we do owe him for rallying everyone to stand up and fight, who knows maybe this village would be even better if he hadn't have fell" Brendan spoke his words in a distant way.

"Right enough moping you two," Mitzeee stood in the middle of her men and held their hands "Jack would be glad in how things have turned out and you two have carried on his legacy which is having somewhere safe to live that is not afforded to many in different wards. We educate our children here, leave none to starve, don't force prostitution, keep our young ones safe and don't wield over people with a frightful fist and this is why should there be another occasions to rise again they would do it out of loyalty for you both and not fear. I doubt Fraser can say that and I especially know Danny cannot, not with both of them having ravaged sadistic dogs in tow. Now enough, let's get ready to go out tonight yeah?" she looked between the two of them and they all came in together and gave a silent group hug that could only be shared for their appreciation for one another and to represent what they had all gone through to get to this point that they were at now.

"Yeah but am not getting rid of me beard so don't ask!" at that point there was a knock at the door and Brendan broke away and answered it, it was Darren looking a little stressed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brendan huffed as he loaded up the last of the barrel of beer destined for the celebration tonight, "You are a life saver mate I don't know how to repay you" said Darren.

"Don't mention it Darren, we can hardly have a grand celebration in our ward and run dry can we? This celebration tonight is more about what your Dad did for us all as far as I am concerned". Hearing such a sincere comment caught Darren off guarded and he felt himself well up, which Brendan was not insensitive to ignore. He placed his arm on his shoulder and simply said "I'll get Ron to deliver this over now am sure the Savage brothers will help as well, are you sure this will be enough?"

Darren now more composed nodded and said a silent thank you to Brendan before going on his way. Brendan summoned Ron to take the beer over and he said he would stay and ensure everything got set up correctly. Since the agreement Ron had become a trusted hand to both Brendan and Warren and could be relied upon even for the most simplest of tasks "No problem boss, leave it to me and I'll see you later". No matter how many times Brendan insisted for the slight dark haired man not refer to him as 'boss' he had done so.

Just as he was about to leave his bar he heard "Where are you going now Bren" it was Cheryl. "I feel as though I don't get to hardly see yous, you're always doing business, ensuring everyone else's affairs are in order or with Mitzeee and Warren, I thought her moving out would mean that we have more time together, but it seems to have been the opposite with me seeing you less and less".

Brendan opened out his arms and Cheryl nestled into it, she lifted her head up and kissed her brother on the cheek and scrunched her face. "When are you gonna …"

"Don't ye start I've already had it off Mitzeee, I like my beard and the more you's go on about it the more I reckon I'm just gonna keep it forever". He hugged her tighter before releasing her from his grip and she walked over and got herself a drink from behind the bar. "I hope that is non-alcoholic, I don't want you drinking whilst you're carrying my niece or nephew. I take it that you're not coming out tonight?"

"No Nate won't let me, not whilst am in the early stages anyway, he is very nervous that I'll miscarry again and wants me to rest as much as possible, he won't accept the fact that no matter how long I have my feet up and drink tea this will not stop it should it happen again". She offered a weak smile and Brendan hugged her again.

"He is just doing what he thinks is best Chez that's all, I've paid for that last hospital bill by the way, whatever you need just go and make sure I get charged yeah".

"Thanks Bren, I know it's not cheap".

"Hey shush, don't you dare even mention it or think about it, anything I can do to help my baby sister yeah?"

"Well I best be off and rest up before Nate comes back home, have a good night tonight yeah Bren, have some fun, let off some steam, I know we haven't had our quiet times together lately but I think your taking too much on now that Mitzeee's soon to drop and taking more on that Warren would normally do".

"His just nesting along with Mitzeee, I remember doing it with Eileen, it's no bother but thanks for your concern".

"No I mean it Bren, I know it's been a tough couple of years and you've put on this brave face but since Vinnie, well since him you've changed in how you are with everyone and I've noticed you don't seem to be going out and seeking fun like you used to" she withdrew herself away from him so she could assess his reaction.

"Not you to as well Chez, just-just leave it yeah, am good, am not gonna deny it hasn't changed the way I am with men but just let me do what am doing and am more than sure you'll get me back soon". He mustered a smile in her direction and she smiled weakly back at him.

"Look I need to go before Nate discovers I left the confines of our home, say hi to everyone tonight for me and please Bren for all our sakes have fun and chase someone, even if it doesn't go anywhere", after planting a kiss on her cheek Cheryl left the bar and Brendan locked up and as he walked out into the village noticed it was quiet and knew most of the residents would be heading to the woods for the 10th anniversary celebration.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The celebrations appeared to be in full swing by the time Warren, Brendan and Mitzeee arrived, they sat down near the dance floor and declined politely the seats that had been reserved for them by Nancy and Darren, there were familiar faces that they recognised and Mitzeee noticed that Brendan was a little on edge which she knew was down to that fact that there were faces there that they did not know. Warren's and Brendan's back were immediately up when they saw Trevor enter the building, Mitzeee silently glanced at them both and reminded them that it was a truce celebration evening and that he often would make an appearance on the Dog in the Woods theme nights. Trevor flanked by younger men and women around him nodded in their direction and Grace came over to offer some friendly words to Mitzeee, nothing overly formal just mere pleasantries of which she accepted though Brendan looked on at her with great suspicion. "Well I thought it was nice of her to come over" Mitzeee said.

"More like trying to access our weaknesses, I don't trust her at all, I think Fraser raised a right one with her and I don't want her coming anywhere near you Anne. She and Trevor aren't a perfect match for no reason she is just as ruthless as he is, don't be fooled by her smile".

"I agree sweet cheeks". Seeing that she was just about to explode with frustration Brenden got them all some drinks from the bar and left the two of them to thrash it out between them, by the time he returned they were all over each other and Brendan rolled his eyes with how quickly they could change and react to one another. Looking around to see where else he could be right now except sitting next to the loved up couple and looking like a gooseberry he noticed a new wave of a crowed entering the bar.

_Blue jeans, white shirt, walked into the room, you know you made my eyes burn, it was like James Dean for sure…_ was the song playing in the background when he saw him walking down the stairs with an equally handsome man but not as good looking as him, as the song rang out in his ears he looked at the boy who was grinning whilst he was talking to who he assumed to be his boyfriend. He was wearing skin tight navy jeans that hung down low on his non hips a little too low Brenden thought to the point that he felt he was either seriously missing the modern day youths fashion or the boy quite simply could not afford a belt to hold up his jeans for his very tender slender frame that Brenden would guess him to not even be a 28 waist. He was wearing a tight burgundy polo t-shirt that appeared too small even for him with his top button out of the three undone and as he placed his arm around his companions shoulder it completely rode up exposing his hairless treasure trail.

They appeared to be descending the stairs in slow motion but Brenden knew that was just him being ever so captivated by the sight of the boy and he noticed that his partner who was a little fuller in his figure and more blond than he was in hair colour was also wearing skin tight jeans but he had on a black polo t-shirt, with a rim of burgundy colour on the hem of the shirt. As they neared the last step the fuller figure blond missed his footing and nearly tripped taking the boy with him but he grabbed the handle rail and steadied them both to their full standing height and they both looked at each other and laughed out loud as if they were school girls. Mitzeee noticed a shift in Brendan's bodily demeanour and sort to see what his gaze was upon and she grinned and nudged him in the ribs "oh seen something you like have you? Well am glad even if it is only eye candy maybe your mood will pick up and you'll forget about Grace and Trevor".

Brendan silently thought that there would be only one thing that would do this, but he has is hand in another as they walked towards them still giggling heading for the bar. 'What do you want your only drink to be? Asked the fuller man to the boy "Beer with a dash of coke on the top?" the boy nodded with a grin and placed is hand on the blond man's upper arm and snuggled in close to his body and kissed him on his cheek. "Oh you know me so well don't ya?"

Just when they were level to where Brendan, Mitzeee and Warren were sitting the music suddenly changed to that of Cheryl Cole and the boy immediately withdrew his hand from his mates light grasp and backed towards the dance floor. "Oh I love a bit of Cheryl me, come and dance with mi" and he appeared to be brandishing the biggest daftest wounded puppy dog look that Brendan had ever seen to the point that he scoffed a smile to himself that did not go unnoticed by either Warren or Mitzeee.

"Eeerr no way! Not until I've had at least 3 pints, 4 cocktails and a couple of shots first, not everyone can dance stone cold sober like you Bam...".

"It's Ste tonight remember?"

"Sorry, Ste".

What kind of stupid name is that thought Brendan realising with some embarrassment how much notice he was now completely playing to the baby faced handsome boy who was clearly off the market to even entertain the flashing thoughts that Brendan did not invite his mind's eye to play to himself.

"Oh come on pleeeeaaassseee, I'll love ya forever" and out came an award winning smile that brandished his gorgeous set of white teeth that were not completely straight with his incisors noticeably long. Very jovially the blond man replied "Yeah that don't work on me am not W…" The boy's body language instantly changed to that of a defensive stance but just as quickly shook it off and if Brendan was not watching him so intently as he was with him standing just a foot in front of him it would never have been noticed.

"Alright forget it, but there is no need to mention _him_ is there JP?" he said now folding his arms, the boy glanced down at the floor shuffled his feet then looked up "Look I'll find you by the bar when the songs finished". John Paul instantly knowing that he has put a downer on the start of their night reached out to Ste's wrist "Look am sorry, why don't you lead the way" and gestured an open stretched arm with his palms open towards the direction of the dance floor. A half-hearted grin now appeared on Ste's face now only showing off less of his delicious teeth, he leaned in and kissed John Paul on his lips, "Cr… woops nearly forgot we're not meant to mention the crap men in our lives, anyway he was lucky to have ya! And do you know what? Am even luckier to have ya as me best friend, now go and get the drinks in and come and find me when you do". Ste drew back his head and winked and dance walked his way to the dance floor, seemingly noticing a red haired girl on the dance floor and was swishing away dancing with her, John Paul looked on standing there shaking his head at his best friends ridiculous uncoordinated dance moves, he turned on his heels and headed towards the bar.

Warren also not missing a trick that he sensed Mitzeee was enticed with spoke "Did you hear that? Best friends?! I think that means his young, free and single, get in there Brady, those cheekbones! Ouch! If you don't I actually… sorry sweet cheeks" as he glanced at Mitzeee then back in the direction of the dance floor "I actual think I sortta will! And did I mention he is young?" Warren said with a chuckle.

"Why don't ya go fuck yourself Foxy" Brenden said darkly with a very small tinge of humour.

"Please don't talk to me about fucking Brady, am being serious I am torn between going home with my lady or debating whether to explore a side to myself that I never knew existed, I think this is what the songs have been on about seeing the love of… Hey where you going baby I was joking" asked Warren as Mitzeee stood up and straightened her fitted dress down. "To see a young man for a fella I know who would love his company" and she winked and trotted off before Brendan could process what she said to ask her to sit back down.

Warren grinned fondly in the direction that she walked off in "She just wants you to have fun you know, she sees you as the older brother that she's never had and after Vinnie…".

Brendan looked down and rubbed his temple and muttered "Vinnie" so faintly. Warren knew him enough not to dwell on the subject "Well after him she just wants you to at best be happy and at worse have fun and relax, she feels guilty moving out and living with me and you know how she is when she gets a bug in her bonnet".

"It's bee you idiot, geez why does she put up with ye".

"Because you liked to kneel before men whilst their cocks are in your gob and that pretty much took you off the market and that left me…" Warren pointed a thumb back to his chest "the big baby bear here, as second best".

"Point" replied Brendan and both the men chuckled at one another. "How can you be a baby bear and big?"

Warren glanced down at his crouch and both of them leaned in to each other a bellowed in laughter. "Mind you I know it's not as big as yours so it looks like am truly second best, again!" Brenden gave a jovial huff and Warren smiled at him. Realising that there drinks were empty Warren stood up "same again?" Brendan cocked his head to the side and nodded and silent yes.

He turned his direction to the dance floor to see if he could see Mitzeee but noticed that she was talking to Lyndsey, beyond her he saw the boy who had captivated his attention dancing with the red haired girl that he knew was married to Freddie Roscoe and from how familiar they were with one another he wondered if that meant that he lived in Fraser's ward. He had definitely not seen the boy before though he felt a slight internal familiarity towards him but he knew he definitely had not seen him before and so he could not live in his ward or else he would have been more than acquainted with him by now, instead of hankering after him from the side-lines. Brendan looked on and he scrunched his face up, well could he described those moves as dancing? Well at least he has gotten to find out his name at least …Ste; though surely it's got to have more substance than that and by the end of the night he was hoping this would be the case.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the previous reviews and thank you to those who left reviews on my original post, I had to re-upload it as I did not space it out correctly! I did say this was my first fic. Thank you once again. **

_Ain't a man in this world who can pull me down from my dark star, my dark star, I will remain there, its done me good so far…_

Mitzeee noticed that the boy who Brendan had his eyes on was surrounded by known and not so known ward runners, she had a particular eye for this group as she too was one herself once. Mitzeee was fully aware that on social occasions like this they tended to gravitate to one another as if seeking a secret solace from each other, where they could enjoy their time off and just be older teenagers and be themselves. Plus they often arranged the true bootleg deals that went on not just in Chester's three wards but beyond its borders as well.

Being under 21 meant that unless you was sold to pay off a family debt to a ward leader then you had a free rein to go in and out of nationwide wards without having to register yourself so stringently. It was only if you decided to stay and live in that ward would you have to pay the tax like everyone had to, it was a loophole that many ward leaders exploited and it was this reason why most surrounded themselves with younger adults. The younger ones were not just useful to attract the dangerous burly men to stay in your ward to do anything with them as they wished, but also because they could enter areas that as an adult and especially a known ward leader you would find more difficult to enter without having to account for your whereabouts.

It was a sub community of its own and Mitzeee caught herself smiling at a fond memory of her time running errands herself, her looks served her well but she was aware that for some it could also be their curse. If you had a kind ward leader it was actually a chance to get to see the country which was not afforded for many to freely do with transport being costly due to expensive petrol costs, only those with wealth could afford their own vehicles, the government had recalled and repossessed most metal as a way to make money for the country as the war was ending when it looked as though Europe was on the brink of losing. The only time you would conceive in moving around, would be to find work or re-join family that you had managed to locate after the war, like Joel had done in finding Warren after his Mum had passed away. Warren had been quick to deny that Joel was his and if was not for her and Brendan he would have surely left in dismay and possibly have joined Fraser or worse Danny in their ward out of spite which would have been an acquisition to either of them to have Warren's son as one of their runners.

A hand being wrapped around her waist drew Mitzeee out of her thoughts, it was a familiar feel and she knew it was Warren and she turned in his arms and kissed him gently as they swayed side to side. "Where's Brendan?"

"Sitting down minding the drinks whilst ogling that boy" smiled Warren.

Mitzeee diverted her eyes onto the boy who had Brendan's attention. "I can't say that I've found out loads about him, other than he and Trevor are not on the best of terms but he is very friendly with Sinead. Have you actually seen him before?"

"How strange, I was just gonna ask you that, he has a familiar face, but am guessing with that bone structure I would definitely place him but I can't. He must be new to one of the wards because I don't know him and I haven't seen him in here before".

"He's not new Warren, look" they momentarily stopped swaying to look in his direction, and observed that he was very familiar with the group that he was dancing with "the other runners know him well, I would've said that he lives in Fraser's ward, but he came in with John Paul and he lives in Danny's ward. I wonder if his here from an outside ward passing on messages for a deal".

Warren considered him for a further moment watching his uncoordinated dancing and how free he looked in his face, then turned to Mitzeee and continued their slow sway of a dance that was way out of keeping with the music playing. "He doesn't look like his making deals tonight sweet cheeks, I guess he's recently moved or something, if it puts your mind at ease I'll get Joel to look into him. Joel's around his age and is bound to get to know more about him".

"No, don't, he looks friendly enough, he's offered me a few smiles as his been dancing, and knowing Brendan he'll charm his socks off, have him for tonight and forget about him by tomorrow, if someone alerts him that we've been asking too many questions it may scare him off and I just want Brendan to have some fun, he hasn't been himself for some time".

"Ok, sweet cheeks, it's up to you". Mitzeee withdrew her grip on Warren and took his hand and headed back to where they were sitting, as she approached their table she noticed that Brendan was still observing the handsome boy.

"Really Brendan?! I've not seen you hanker after a lad like this for some time, why don't you go and introduce yourself?"

"Because young Anne I never chase, I throw a few seeds and they come to me and follow. Brendan offered her a sly smile and a wink and she grinned back at him as Warren rolled his eyes. "And besides I don't think he'd be interested" Brendan nodded his head in the boys direction "he looks like his been caged for years and only just been allowed out and is just intent on having fun".

"Well, you could be the additional fun that he needs…and you could so with some".

"Anne, please, just leave it yeah? Let me do my thing what I do every night on this date and that is drink myself until I can forget what happened". Brendan look down at himself appearing to be unsure and then shook his empty glass, "I don't want to lower the mood but me fucking some boy even if he does look like how he does, isn't going to alter my thoughts that I only allow to surface when it's the anniversary".

"Sorry Brendan I didn't think, I guess I got a little caught up in playing one night stand matchmaker. Forgive me?" Mitzeee placed her hand on top of Brendan's and offered him a smile, he smiled back at her and offered a weak smile to Warren, who nodded his understanding to Brendan. "Sorry Brady, I forget that you don't have a sweet cheeks to offload to and the memories of what happened can be too much at times".

"There's nothing to forgive" Brendan said as he placed his other hand on top of Mitzeee's and squeezed it in an endearing way, then looking at Warren, "and there's no apologies needed. T-today just reminds me of that kid we couldn't help, we fought to create a new ward to free as many as we could be I couldn't save him, he was so frag…" Brendan momentarily closed his eyes and by doing so saw the distressed wounded boy flash before his closed eyelids, he open them sharply and shook his head as if to rid the memory from out of his head. "Anyway, I need a refill and I do believe it is my round. Do you think you can handle another whiskey Foxy?"

"I can handle anything if it means you're paying" Warren offered a small grin to lighten the heavy mood that had been created at the table. Brendan responded with a huffed smile, as he stood up the music stop playing and broken glass could be heard smashing from the table that had been knocked over; there was shouting in the far end of the bar "Get off of him Trevor, not tonight yeah" Sinead screamed "Shut the fuck up it has nothing to do with you!"

Trevor had the boy who had caught Brendan's attention by his collar with his forehead pressed into the boys, a sudden crowd had encased around them, and before Brendan could process anything he saw Trevor head-butt Ste releasing him to fall to the floor. "Trevor enough, lets go" Grace reached out to Trevor's shoulder, he acknowledged her touch but stood still facing the fallen boy.

"Not in here and not tonight, you need to leave now Trevor and take those in your ward with you!" Nancy shouted. "I'll not have violence on neutral ground and not in my establishment".

Brendan launched towards the crowd shoving those in his path out of his way and knew that Warren would be by his side which he was as were the men who lived in their ward, as they neared the centre of the crowd, Ste staggered to his feet with the help of John Paul and wiped his hand underneath his left eye knowing that his skin had been broken and that there would be blood "Is that all you've got? This don't mean shit Trevor, it's nothing I can't cover up to hide it from him!" and Ste hurled forward and caught Trevor with a punch under his left eye as if returning the gesture slightly knocking him off balance.

Trevor rubbed his eye, huffed a laugh and punched Ste in the ribs, John Paul jumped on Trevor's back and began to punch him, Freddie made an attempt to grab him off Trevor, and Darren punched Freddie for his efforts, Ziggy and Joe tried to split them up but Ziggy got punched by Ron. The Savage's, the Roscoe's, Tony, Finn, Riley and Patrick were involved in the near 30 man brawl that was beginning to take place, with men from the different wards getting involved and Warren and Brendan attempting to break it all up, throwing angry punches in doing so. "Enough!" shouted Warren after kicking Noah to the floor, Brendan grabbed Trevor from under his armpits to get him off the boy on the floor as they continued to scuffle with one another. The rest of the men stopped in their tracks and let go of each other and observed Trevor being pulled off the boy.

"Get the fuck off me Brendan". Trevor shrugged out of Brendan's grip violently and produced a 5inch flick knife that he retrieved from his waist, gasps could be heard throughout the room "It's nothing to do with you, it's between me and him and me passing on my messages personally".

"Trevor don't, this is between me and you right, you don't need to involve anyone from this ward, especially one of the fucking ward leaders!"

Both Trevor and Brendan flicked their gaze momentarily at Ste but then placed their attention back to each other. Brendan was unfazed by the knife that was being wielded at him, it had happened to him more times than he dared to count, he strode forward encroaching in Trevor's space "When you're in my ward _everything_ is my business Royle, now you heard what Nancy said, get the fuck out of here and take everyone with you who belongs to Fraser as well".

"I don't belong to no-one Brendan".

"Yes _you_ do, now running the fuck along before I turn nasty".

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" Brendan clashed his forehead to Trevor's and bared his teeth, "Run along before I lose my patience". Trevor lowered his arm so that the knife was now by his side, Brendan knew full well it was just for bravado and that he had no intention of using it, not unless he wished for himself and all those in his company to meet their maker. Brendan grabbed Trevor's wrist with a firm grip causing him to wince and in a quick motion dislodged the knife from his hand causing a slight cut on Brendan's palm that he gave no attention to. Trevor attempted to take a step back but Brendan's grip was firm, there was no better in the surrounding miles than Brendan when it came to harming someone with a knife, he was quick and ruthless in how he maimed when he struck out and Trevor knew this. "Ye know knives are banned from here Royle, so I best be keeping this, yeah".

"Right everyone, we have overstayed our welcome and you heard the host lets go" Grace looked around those around her and lead the way to the door. "Trevor?"

Brendan released Trevor and he stepped away from him and knocked Ste's foot "You'll be billed for ripping my favourite shirt by the way. Until next time Bam, and don't forget to…"

"Fuck. You". Ste cut in through his sentence and with Sinead's and John Paul's help stood to his feet, he was on the brink of tears but managed to hold them in and not give Trevor the satisfaction. "I'll see you soon hon, take care of you" Ste gave Sinead a hug, she held her head up and kissed him on his forehead, blood was escaping from his cut under his eye and his lip was split and bleeding. Trevor gave a disapproving look at their sincere exchange of pleasantries.

"Am sorry babe, I'll see you yeah" she released her grip and joined Freddie as those who resided in Fraser's ward began to leave.

"Well I'll guess I'll see you lot on the next truce night" grinned Trevor.

"Just do one Trevor and stop stretching this out" Mitzeee scolded whilst she gave him a dirty look.

Trevor left, walking slowing towards the door taking a third of the people with him, with Brendan and Warren walking behind him. "Ron, hang back from them but ensure that they all leave this ward immediately please" Brendan asked whilst watching the group disappear from his view.

"Sure boss no worries", several men left with him including Dodger and Will.

"Right for those of you left in here, drinks on me! Darren and Nancy I'll help behind the bar to serve" Mitzeee said as she headed towards the bar taking with her a good portion of the crowd and those who got caught up in the fight.

"By that she actually means it's on us, you do know this don't you Brady?" Warren grinned as he shook his head. "Well that's never happened before, a brawl breaking out when celebrating our special day!"

"You know sarcasm really doesn't suit you! There is the occasional scuffle but nothing like that".

"How's your hand?"

Brendan inspected his palm "It's a scratch, it's nothing, but the next time that fuck dares to pull a knife out on me again, it will be his last action that he does. I must be getting soft in my old age, there was a time I would've ended him, and I had justifiable grounds to gut him".

"The daft twat, what the fuck did he think he was doing? I will personally speak to Fraser tomorrow about what went down here tonight. Warren looked over to where Ste was standing with John Paul inspecting his injuries then back to Brendan "So?"

"So? What?"

"Well are you gonna take this moment to finally talk to him or shall I ask the questions? I think you can take advantage of this situation, you know, the wounded savour and all that" Warren nudged Brendan's shoulder and offered him a wink.

"Sometimes Foxy I really don't know why I bother with you, that boy nearly bought about a serious brawl and a knife being pulled out on me and you think am gonna go over there and try and get in his pants? You are one twisted fuck".

"Yeah but am right though aren't I? A stunning twink who stood up to Trevor like he did? I've seen men twice the size of you and me put together back off from him but he didn't he went for it. Even I was turned on by his actions, and Brady, I heard you silently come in ya trousers mate at the sight him hitting Trevor!"

"What the fuck do ye know about twink"

"I know he's the most perfect kind of twink I've seen and I know he's wet dream material, so are ya gonna have a word or not?"

"Just check that everyone in here is ok and get another round in for everyone and I'll chat to him"

"Chat, is that what the young'uns call it these days? Well enjoy your, _chat"._

Brenden turned round and saw that the boy and his friend were leaving and he rushed towards the door to catch them up, he could see that the boy had been hurt and that he was having trouble walking, relying on John Paul to steady himself. Brendan allowed them to get outside to see if he could overhear anything that would shed light on what just happened but all he could make out was that John Paul was not happy with Ste for antagonising Trevor and that there was no way he would be able to hide his injuries from a name that was not mentioned as they kept referring to whoever they were talking about as 'him'.

"Where do you think you're going?" Brendan's voice made the two lads stand still in their tracks, both of them looked at each other and then Ste turned around slightly to face Brendan, "What do ya mean?"

"I think it's a pretty simple question, you caused a near brawl to happen and now you're slinking off without a word or better still an apology", both Ste and John Paul glanced at each other nervously, Ste opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself when Brendan continued talking "Don't bother offering one now, I hate it when I have to ask for an apology, it should be offered not asked for. Now in there" Brendan pointed a thumb over his right shoulder to indicate the Dog in the Woods "what was that about?"

"Nothing, just another man trying to use me as a message board. Am sorry that it happened in there it shouldn't have done and _I am sorry_" Ste spoke his last word with full sincerity, Brendan looked over him and drank him in with a slow eye looking him up and down something that did not go unnoticed by either boys "Come inside and get cleaned up, I take it you don't live in Fraser's ward or else you would have left with them".

"No I don't".

"So what ward do you belong too? That's a strong Manc accent you have there, are you from there?"

"Yeah, originally, then me family moved here for work and then I went back there, spent some time in Liverpool, then Wales, then London, then back to Manchester and now am here".

"Wales huh? So you're a runner? No one lives in all those major port cities of the country without being a runner, what are you doing here? Have you just moved here?"

"Look Brendan, we are sorry about what happened neither of us intended for it to occur but we need to go, come on Ste" John Paul took Ste's hand and turned and tugged him away but Ste still faced the older man taking a few steps backwards to still regard him watching him back.

"You didn't answer my question" Brendan spoke as if John Paul had not uttered a word and walked forwards to lessen the gap between them all that John Paul had created.

"I don't wanna talk about it if that's ok?"

"Well actually it's not, you've been a part of a fight that could have ruined our celebration night, so forgive me if I want to find out what was the root cause of that". Without permission tears now fell down the boys cheek and Brendan only then realised how broken and vulnerable he looked, because Ste had fought back without backing down he had not took into consideration how young he was. "Look Brendan we have apologised for that, other than saying sorry again I really don't know what else we can do. We really need to go, as you can see he's hurt and I want to get him cleaned up, so if you'll excuse us" John Paul turned to walk off but Ste remained still and looked squarely at Brendan "Didn't you say I could get cleaned up?"

"Ste. No!"

Not for the first time John Paul's words were not acknowledged "How old are you? You look like you could pass for 15 or is that the idea?"

Ste knew exactly what this comment meant and wiped his eyes annoyed with himself that he made himself look weak in front of the older man. "Well if you want me to be that age I can be, but am not, I'll be old enough soon enough".

"Ste? I'm going back and I would like it if you came with me now please".

"So who do you work for? Bam is it? I know young John Paul here works for Danny so how are you two acquainted?"

"It's Ste, my name is Ste", Ste said this quite defensively and this did not go unnoticed by Brendan.

"Did you parents stop after just the three letters because they couldn't spell or is there more to your name than that?"

"Steven"

"Steven see that suits you better and it has more substances to it just like I suppose you do".

Ste looked down at himself and then at John Paul before turning back to Brendan "Are we doing a weird kind of flirting thing here? Because me looking how I do surely cannot be doing it for ya"

"You don't know what does it for me young Steven"

"Its Ste"

"Well like I said I like to have substance to things" Ste flashed a grin revealing a glimmer of his teeth. "Right am off, you're big and ugly enough to take care of yourself and despite my love for you I ain't being party to what is going off right now". For Ste's ears only John Paul whispered "Don't do this, I know what you've said but…" Ste stepped away "Just cover me yeah? I'll be following shortly". John Paul stared at him, he knew Ste too well, he squeezed his hand and walked off not offering anymore words. "He's just overprotective" Ste wiped the blood from his lip onto his hands "ouch".

"Ouch, indeed. For one so skinny you know how to take a punch".

"Yeah well, if it's all you've ever known".

"Who do you belong to? A boy looking how you do is not a free boy you belong to someone".

"Don't we all".

"Don't be cute, and answer my question".

"Does it matter? I saw you looking at me you know, so it's my turn to ask questions. If Trevor hadn't smacked me would you have come up and spoke to me or would you have left it for me to come to you?"

"Depends on how drunk I got".

"Thanks, need to be drunk to find me attractive?"

"Who said I find you attractive?"

"You're eyes" Brendan huffed a laugh and then offered out a rare smile that he quickly ended when he consciously realised what he was doing "and how your breath is hitched when you look at me".

"Yeah?"

Ste stepped closer into Brendan's personal space "Yeah, I've had enough unwanted attention to know who maybe trouble for me and so you become aware of who may be a little interested in you. You know sexually interested in you I mean. I also get interest even if it aint sexual, I've got a gob I just can't shut up me, gets me into bother sometimes".

"Happens a lot does it? Men being sexually interested in you? I assume you meant men".

"More than I'd like, but I guess when you have that off your face you get the same?"

"What"

"Oh your turn to play coy is it? You're too busy used to lads throwing themselves at you aren't you? So how long have you been growing it for? I don't remember y…"

Brendan frowned and took a step back away from Ste now realising how close they were standing to one another "You don't remember me what?"

"Nothing, I just meant I don't recall anyone saying that you had a beard they said you had a tache but the beard suits you, it brings out your eyes".

"Has someone sent you here young Steven? You know a young pretty little thing like you being interested in an aging thing like me it doesn't make sense".

"Who said am interested in you?"

"Your eyes, they sparkle when I drop my tone and speak in my sex tone".

"Oh, well when have you done that then because I haven't noticed!"

Brendan couldn't help but smile "I like you kid, you've got spirit"

"Spirit, is that what you old'uns call it these days" Ste replicated the smile back to Brendan.

"Less of the old kid"

"It's Steven remember"

"Ok, Steevveen, but you've managed to avoid answering my question"

"No, no-one has sent me to you, we sneaked out to come tonight, I got punched by Trevor to get a reaction from…"

"From who?"

"Do you belong to Danny?" The boy dropped his head down and Brendan felt an internal twinge of sadness, he once worked for Danny, in fact Danny was the reason there was now a central ward, Brendan has witnessed first-hand how truly ruthless he was and how he had no regard for anything or anyone but himself, he killed for fun, he harmed and humiliated for his pleasure and he was the most calculating person of a person's weakness within seconds. Brendan like to be believe he possessed this skill but Danny was born with it, within moments he would have a sixth sense as to how you think and what your sore spots were, Danny knew what Brendan was before he even realise it himself. "Do you live in his ward?"

"Does it matter if I do? All I know is that I've been in your company in the last ten minutes and for someone who likes to fuck other men you haven't tried to grope me, you haven't asked me to be younger than I am and you haven't tried to get me drunk to do unspeakable things to me".

"I could say the same about you, usual boys and men do nothing but threw themselves at me because who

I am, yet you don't seem to be fazed or bothered about it or asked me a million questions about how it felt to take land away from Danny to create a new ward".

"Well you're just human aren't you? Power, money, it doesn't mean out if you're a horrible fuck, because without them you're just that, a horrible fuck"

"I actually pride myself on being an unforgettable good fuck actual" Brendan cocked his head to the side and offered out a devilish smile.

"You just couldn't help yourself could ya?" Steven laughed, it was so endearing that Brendan found himself completely captivated by it before he even considered his word they left his lips "Do you wanna get outta here? With me I mean".

"What for?"

"Whatever you want".

"Ok"

"Yeah"

"Yeah"

"And you won't get into trouble for doing so?"

"What would you care if I did?"

"I don't know you to care Steven"

"Then don't ask questions then, just take me back to yours and help me get cleaned up".


	3. Chapter 3

**Really struggled with this chapter, but I hope those of you kind enough to read this story like it, thank you again for the reviews they are so valued and appreciated XxXx.**

_Be my friend, hold me, wrap me up, unfold me, I am small, and needy, warm me up and breathe me…_

The walk from the Dog in the Wood's to his home would normally take Brendan 15 minutes but because of the boy at his side was unable to walk so freely it took 25 minutes. Ste at first tried to hide how much discomfort he was in but Brendan without saying a word slowed down his walking pace so that Ste could walk more at ease and with him winching less than he did at the faster walking pace.

They did not talk much, well Brendan didn't anyway, Ste was babbling on about how he hoped Trevor wouldn't take his anger out on Sinead as she was a good friend of his and how he was sure that Freddie would not let that happen and how in fact he knew that Fraser wouldn't as she was married to his wife's son, when Brendan didn't offer a comment they came to a natural comfortable silence as they walked side by side. The good majority of the village was at Darren's and Nancy's bar so the streets were near empty and quiet with the occasional voices being heard when they walked pass people's houses. Just as they were nearing Brendan's flat it was the older man who broke the silence. He turned to face Ste his proximity a little close to the boy's body, though it was a mild enough night Brendan noticed the boy shiver a little.

"Are ye definitely sure, you're ok to be here? I don't want any trouble or to give Danny and excuse to cause trouble in my ward".

Ste considered the older man and noticed even in the dim light that he was full of true concern for those in his ward, he continued walking and Brenden followed his movements to walk beside him "I couldn't… I-I wouldn't let that happen to you and besides Danny hasn't stepped foot inside this village for years, not since several days after the war ended where you created this ward and he only occasionally in a blue moon goes to the Dog in the Wood's on a truce night and …"

Brendan frowned and reached out his hand to grab Ste's arm, to pull him directly in front of him, he had done it with more force than he intended to and noticed the discomfort in the boy's face when he made his initial contact "How do ye know that Danny hasn't come to the village since we gained our independence from him? You're not old enough to have been around and witnessed anything". Ste dropped his gaze and could feel the older man's eyes burrow into his face waiting for him to lift up his head so that sufficient eye contact could be made. Brendan stepped in closer towards the boy "Have we met before kid?" Brendan looked at Ste intently, he would surely have remembered his face if they had, but Brendan couldn't shake off the feeling that their paths had crossed before.

"Has Danny sent you here to entice me so you can harm me in some way kid? Because if this is his idea of some sort of assassin then I have to say I am insulted!"

Ste tried to wriggle out of the grip Brendan had him in and although Brendan had loosened his hold he still held the boy firmly "It's Ste, I hate being called kid!"

Brendan pulled Ste closer into his body and dropped his head down so that they were cheek to cheek and spoke into his ear "Steven. Has. Danny. Sent. You. Here. For. Me?"

Ste immediately snapped his head back and looked Brendan in the eyes "No! No I swear, he doesn't even know that am here! And look at me! How am I supposed to bump you off?! I wouldn't stand a chance and besides it would start another war and I wouldn't be party to anything like that, I've got kids me and I wouldn't let them see the horrors that I saw". Ste dropped his eyes to the hand that Brendan was holding him with and leaned his face close into Brendan's to the point the older man could feel the boys breath on his own lips, Ste was aware that Brendan was staring at his pouting lips and he allowed a small gap to remain between their mouths and he felt Brendan come in closer to take the kiss from his lips.

"Now when you're ready can you please get the fuck off me?!" Ste tugged himself away and at that same moment Brendan adhered to his request and let him go causing him to lose his balance and fall to the floor. Ste quickly picked himself up and brushed his hand over the graze he just acquired on his elbow and rolled his eyes. "Great another cut".

"I didn't mean for you to fall", Brendan took a step towards Ste but was only met with a slight step backwards away from him from the boy. Ste continued to edge away from Brendan, "Look I can see that John Paul was right and this is a bad idea, I'll be off, am sorry to have caused a near brawl and I even more sorry to have wasted your time".

With his hands sunk now in his trouser pockets, Brendan fidgeted on the spot where he was standing and looked down at his shuffling feet "Them? You said them? How many children do you have?" he raised his head up to look at Ste to see his arms folded across his body.

"Am going, I've said too much and I don't have to answer your question"

"Please, look am sorry, I know I get paranoid sometimes it comes with the territory of being responsible for others and … please come with me, I jumped the gun and I apologise. Please?"

"Ok, but only because you asked so nicely" Ste nodded for Brendan to lead the rest of the way, he didn't walk by his side but just a little behind him. When they entered Brendan's flat Ste questioned himself silently whether he should have left when he had the chance, what was he hoping to achieve tonight; he had already put the older man on alert and he wished that he could have explained his true reason for wanting to be near him.

"Ye don't have to stand by the door you know? Ye can come in, I maybe paranoid but I don't bite".

"What? Not even if I asked you to?" Ste had a wide grin on his face for which Brendan was grateful for, he thought that he had ruined the chance to see it again.

"Come on, sit here whilst I get some cloths and water to clean you up, the majority of the blood has dried up on your face, I'll get you a top as well"

Ste looked down himself and realised just how scuffed up he looked from his altercation with Trevor, he couldn't believe how public he made their spat, he had never done that before, they would often exchange words and he would be ribbed and ridiculed by him but surely he knew better than to mark him. Ste knew that he would have to get Danny to send him away, if he played it right then Trevor would not get his way and he would be able to hide what occurred tonight away from _him_.

Brendan re-entering the kitchen drew Ste out of his thoughts "Here ye can put this on" the older man chucked him a hoodie, "Ye look like you're cold so that's why I've not got you a t-shirt"

"I am a bit, ta". Ste lifted up his top by lifting both hands over his shoulders to remove it over his head, Brendan stood unashamedly still to watch him reveal inch by inch of his golden skin, he noticed some marking on his lower ribs and guessed that they were likely to bruise in the next few days. The boy had such a narrow waist that looked more so with his trousers hanging off his hips that were that low that it revealed his tattoo that was nestled above his left hip bone. Brendan tried to force himself to look away but all he could do was drink the boy in with his eyes, his smooth caved in stomach with his hairless treasure trail, Brendan frowned noticing suddenly that there was no hair on the boy's body when his armpits were revealed when he finally took his top off, Brendan knew then what he did for Danny and found himself instantly agitated.

"Does he make you shave so you can attract the men who want to fuck little boys?" Brendan said it with such revulsion that he even shocked himself. Ste stood still with a blank expression, with his t-shirt in his hand, without saying a word he stepped forward and took the cloth and placed it in the bowl of water and began to clean his face with it winching when placing the cloth over the cut under his eye, not realising that the older man had place antiseptic spray in the water. Brendan knew once again that he had created negative tension between the two of them and poured himself a large helping of whiskey. "Do you want a drink" he asked remorsefully, Ste didn't answer as he continued to clean himself up, now wiping the cloth over his grazed elbow, looking at Brendan necking down his drink and then watching him pour himself another drink to only neck that back, to fill his glass to the top for a third time.

Without acknowledging the older man's question Ste asked "Do you have any small bandages?"

"Yeah under the sink behind you, there is some plasters in there if you want them as well" without saying another word Ste turned round and located the bandage where the older man said that they would be, he discarded the now dirty water and refilled it back up "Can you please get me some more antiseptic spray?" without saying anything Brendan left the kitchen and returned with the spray, he held it out for Ste to take it from him wishing the boy to look at him and give him some eye contact but Ste held his head down "Thanks". Brendan turned around and grabbed his whiskey bottle and glass and walked over to his lounge area and sat down in his sofa sinking low into it and resting his head back looking up to the ceiling and then closed his eyes. "Shut the door on your way out and say Hi to Daniel for me" again Brendan could not hide the bitterness from his voice.

With his eyes closed Brendan heard Ste shuffling about, he didn't wish to see him leave and he knew that his behaviour had scared him off, he felt the boys presence in the lounge near him and then felt the whiskey bottle that he placed between his upper thighs being removed and being placed on the coffee table, Brendan opened his eyes and before he could say anything Ste straddled him when sitting on his lap, not close enough for their groins to touch but enough for Brendan to be aware of the electrical current rush through his body with the new intimate connection that Ste had created "What the fuck are ye doing?"

"Give me your hand" Brendan had totally forgot all about the cut there and looked down at it "It's nothing, it's a scratch"

"Give it mi" without permission Ste reached down and gentling picked up Brendan's wrist and turned it over to reveal the horizontal cut along his palm. Ste pressed a damp cloth over the cut and giggled silently when he noticed Brendan draw his hand slightly back with the sting of the antiseptic spray.

"Really?! A tough fouled mouthed guy like you being affected by a little bit of septic spray".

"Well that spray stings".

"Not as much as your foul tongue though" Ste retorted back with a ghost of a smile on his lips when he dabbed the cloth again over the older man's hand seeing him wince again.

"You do know that I've meet men like you before don't ya? Who say hurtful things when actually they don't mean them" Ste continued nonchalantly, attending to the older man's hand and wrapped a small bandage around his palm, tucking in the ends neatly. Once he finished he gazed into Brendan's eyes and lifted up his hand and kissed on top of the bandage he had just placed on him. "But I'll let you off as I'll just put it down to the fact that you want me and you don't know how to ask for me nicely, because you're not used to asking for things". Brendan neared the distance between their two faces and focused on Ste's lips, he noticed how plump and luscious they were and wondered how they would feel against his own and how they would work on other parts of his anatomy. He swallowed and Ste did not miss the bobble of his adam's apple as he did so, Brendan finished the whiskey that was in his glass and leaned forward with Ste on his lap to retrieve the bottle from the coffee table, their cheeks touched as he did so and Brendan didn't miss the gentle nuzzle into his cheek that Ste had done and poured himself another drink.

"Ye have some designs on yourself don't you?" Brendan said as he leant back in the sofa lifting up his hips so that Ste had no option but to reposition himself on his thighs which meant edging that little further up Brendan's legs.

"No not at all" Ste leaned forward and placed his hands on the sofa on either side behind Brendan's shoulders "just speaking facts that's all".

Both men could feel and taste each other's breaths as they neared their mouths to one another, it was Ste who moved the extra millimetre for their lips to touch but it was the older man who took full control of the kiss and entered his tongue in the boy's willing mouth. Brendan pulled Ste closer to his body and though he had complained of feeling cold he could feel the warmth off his body, Brendan stroked down his bare back as Ste ran his fingers to touch the older man's beard that was actually softer than it looked. Ste broke the kiss off and with his eyes closed his licked his top lip, he then slowly opened his eyes and continued to stroke Brendan's beard, he then ran his fingers over the older man's lips "You still drink too much, you ought to cut down" and he leant in for a quick kiss which he took from the older man's mouth.

"I only drink to forget, or to remember, it depends on my mood and for the date that it is, it is definitely to forget".

"Yeah well you need to take care of yourself".

"Those words young Steven have been said to me before, he too was concerned that I drank too much, he said nothing for days until he spoke those words".

"Where's he now?"

"That, I do not know, dead for all I know, I asked him to come fi… actually you know what is doesn't matter. It's got nothing to do with ye and I don't want to bore you with the details".

"Am a good listener me".

"I don't know ye enough for you to be my listener".

"Well that's up to you ain't it, I can be whatever you want me to be".

"What I would like for you Steven is for you to feel that you can be your own man and not allow Danny to make you shave from neck down so that your body looks even more infantile than it naturally does, and as lovely as your boyish haircut is maybe you should take some off the front so it doesn't cover your face so much and hide those eyes like it does when it flops down, those eyes of yours should not be hidden, they are quite an asset" as he spoke those last words Brendan tucked Ste's hair behind his ear and brushed his thumb of his right cheekbone.

"Danny doesn't ask me to do anything, it's…if I change to what you've just said that would be me compromising to please another man wouldn't it?"

"I'm not asking you to please me Steven, I don't know ye for you to please me, all I'm saying is be true to you" Brendan brush his hand over Ste's heart and then placed his hands down either side of his body, "if Danny doesn't mind then why don't you have your body how you want it?"

Ste looked down at himself, he hated his body, he was never given a chance for it to feel like it was ever his own, it had been marred for as long as he could remember from the hands of Terry and his drunken Mum, to overworking it at a young age on the fields and down the mines to feed himself and his abusive parents, to being sold to Danny where men paid to use it as they wished to gain their own pleasure from it not to mentioned one man in particular who like him smooth all over and wished for him to keep his flopped fringe haircut. With his voice full of emotion and his eyes filling up with tears that he did not wish to allow to fall he replied honestly "Because I don't know what that is anymore".

Seeing the tears unfallen from the boys eyes Brendan leant forward and kissed each one slowly with his warm whiskey mouth, he then cleared his throat "I think am slightly pissed, so I hope you wasn't hoping for a romantic wild night" Ste continued to look down at himself, he knew that the older man was trying to lighten the mood and he was grateful for it, for something that he had hoped would be a one night stand was turning a little more complex than he thought possible, and edged to get up off Brendan. Brendan placed his hands on the boy's hips and stroked his skin with his thumbs "And where do you think you're going?"

"Well if you can't perform, am off me, nothing worse than making the effort to drop your draws to only have sheer disappointment!" Ste smiled and leaned in and stole a kiss from Brendan's lips once again, a quick act of an unspoken thank you for his previous words, before he could stand up Brendan hooped his arms around Ste's narrow waist "Steven? How much of an effort would it be when you're jeans and underwear are already so far down your body, have you never heard of a belt? And besides I am anything but disappointment, but I have to say I'll not be on top form tonight".

"Firstly it's called fashion old man and secondly I can wait until you're ready, I can be patient".

"What you're gonna stay here with me until am capable of fucking you?"

"Brendan? What ya talking about? I can't stay, I mean arrange another time for us to maybe, hook up?"

"Hook up or meet up?"

"Well that'll be for you to decided, I know which one I want it to be"

"Wait, are we negotiating when we are going to have a one night stand?"

"You say negotiate, I say ensuring am not wasting me time when I do drop them for ya"

Brendan huffed a stifled laugh, no-one was this naturally jovial with him accept those closest to him, he strangely felt at ease around Ste and found it odd to feel connected in this way, he was either feared due to his reputation or overly idolised especially by those who were previous notches on his bedpost, but with this boy seemed to speak what came to his mind and had no control but to let it slip out of his lips, it was natural, it wasn't forced and Brendan liked it.

"So if we're saying that we're not having sex, what are we gonna do?"

"I dunno talk? Get to know each other intimately".

"Really?"

"No!" Ste burst out laughing, it was the most awful laugh Brendan had heard but yet he found his insides warm from the hideous sounds of it. Almost appearing to be conscious of his laugh Ste clasped a hand over his mouth to do so silently "You didn't believe me did ya?! I was so joking! You don't seem like a talker, me on the other hand can talk for Christendom as me Mum would say".

"Then she should've learned to shut you up".

"She did try, but I just can't help it me, it's my gift to the world, to bore ya with me voice to the point that in the end you give up and allow it to sooth ya ears"

"Yeah me ears feel soothed already, so when ye ready you can stop talking"

"See then me work is done, I've got cleaned up, I've bandaged your hand and we've arranged to have sex the next time we meet up, some people prefer a nice meal when it's a first date you know"

"Steven I admit that I am more than tipsy but this ain't date, never seeing you before and rescuing you from Trevor and you not telling me the reason why he hit you does definitely not constitute the word date to be even mentioned. And besides I don't date".

"Oh, fight them off daily do ya? Well maybe if you did date someone could take care of you instead of Mr Whiskey bottle" Brendan rolling his eyes did not go unnoticed by Ste "Just an observation, now where's your toilet? Am bursting me".

"Down the hall on the right".

"Thanks", Ste unhooked Brendan's arms and slide himself off of him, he picked up the cloth that he had used to clean his hand and placed it in the bin, and he then walked off in the direction that Brendan had given him. Whilst he was gone Brendan drank the remaining content of his glass and poured himself another helping of whiskey, and let the boys last words sink into his thoughts. Maybe he should try a new tack in his life, he knew he was getting bored of the nameless faces he fucked, and although he treated their bodies with due care and attention he made it pretty clear that it was just for that one occasion when it was the awkwardness of the morning after. He had noticed lately that he was envious of those couples around him like his sister with Nate and Warren with Mitzeee, maybe he too could have that, it's just that Vinnie showed him that if you give your heart to someone and they don't return it back it can have devastating consequences. He and Eileen soon discovered and realised shortly after Padraig's birth who and what he was and with her support it was made easier to say that he was gay, not that the world minded at least he had help contribute to repopulating it.

He downed his drink and poured himself another and tipped his head back and closed his eyes and saw the imagines of ten years ago in the Woods that he hoped the alcohol would distort and not allow him to see but unfortunately for him they were crystal clear images of men around him dead and maimed ones screaming out for help or to be put out of their misery, some that he had killed and injured others that had fallen at the hands of other men in the battle. Amongst his visions _he_ was there, _he_ had no business in being in the middle of it all looking scared and vulnerable and being in a place that no young boy should have been. Brendan opened his eyes and sighed loudly, he knew where the rest of the night would be heading for him and he staggered to get up from the sofa realising that he needed the toilet himself. Once on his feet he realised he was halfway there in knocking himself out with drink for the night, when he got to the bathroom he went for his piss and turned to the sink afterwards to throw cool water on his face. When he left he remembered that Ste was not in there, he called out his name, but there was no answer. Had he just imagined the last hour of his life? His head felt fuzzy and he stumbled his way to his bedroom to find a mould under his bed sheets that he could see through the moonlight casting in through his window.

"I thought…I thought that I imagined ye, why didn't you answer me".

"Just come to bed and snuggle up, I've got to head back home soon but I can stay until you go sleep if you want" Ste chucked the covers over him to expose the empty space of the bed next to him and Brendan noticed that he was now down to his boxing shorts.

"I thought you was cold?"

"Yeah, well you can warm me cant ya".

"I know I've had more than a few but I thought we said we were not doing the sex thing on this occasion".

"We're not, it's just two bodies keeping each other warm and having some comfort provided to each other so that we can sleep easier tonight, I can go if you'd rather".

"No!" Brendan said it with more urgency than he intended but felt that his response was a genuine response of a need to not be alone right now. Brendan stripped down to his boxing shorts and tucked in behind Ste to spoon him, he wrapped his bandaged hand around Ste's waist and began to stroke around his belly. It was as if Ste knew this was all the older man need right now and he breathed the boy in by inhaling his scent from the nape of the boys neck and worked his head up to sniff in the boys scent from his hair. He continued to stroke Ste's stomach and he felt him slightly grind his bum over his groin that was in contact with the boy. Brendan closed the gap between their bodies and began to kiss behind Ste's ear.

"Y-You can touch me if you want, I-I don't mind if you do" Brendan kissed his way down at the back of Ste's neck and onto his shoulder blade and the feel of hairs of a beard on his back made Ste curl his body inwards giving Brendan more space to plant his kisses on the boys skin, he shuffled in even closer to Ste and kissed back up along his shoulder line working his way up to his neck again. Ste gasped when Brendan kissed him wide mouthed on his pulse point and felt a gentle sucking of his skin, Ste reluctantly pulled his head forward away from Brendan's mouth "You can't mark me, as much as I'd love you to do so you…you can't am sorry" Brendan thought there was a edge of sadness to Ste's tone but he couldn't be sure, but he knew the boy was right it wouldn't be fair to mark him, this was only done to someone like him when it was paid to do so or to indicate to others that you belonged to someone and Ste was not his to belong to.

Ste placed his head back down to where Brendan's mouth was and nestled his head indicating clearly for Brendan to resume kissing him, which he did on his throat and at the same time he sank his hand into Ste's underwear and noted to himself that the boy shaved there as well. Ste shuffled his position to lie down more on his back to give Brendan better access to his cock, he could feel the blood rushing there to extend him under Brendan's touch which was nothing more than his thumb and his middle and index fingers stroking up and down on Ste's dick. Ste reached behind himself and cupped Brendan's cock he slowly massaged around the enlarging shape there with the base of his palm, Brendan rolled up his hip into the gentle touch and let out a low grown of satisfaction of being touched.

Brendan knew that he had to change hands as the bandage would not allow him the friction he wanted to have on Ste's dick, he removed his hand from his boxing shorts to lift Ste up by his waist so that he was now on his knees in front of him. As he rearranged their position he accidently applied a little too much pressure and heard Ste winch from his altercation with Trevor. "Sorry, I forgot you're a little tender"

"It's alright, here" and Ste adjusted his body and Brendan gently pulled Ste down so that both of them were on their knees and with Ste almost sitting down on Brendan's thighs with his back pressed up against his chest. Brendan resumed kissing Ste's neck and along his collar bone and used his bandaged hand to play and tweak Ste's nipples something that the boy seemed very receptive to them being touched. Brendan then held his other hand out in front of Ste with his palm out in front of his face, without saying anything Ste took Brendan's hand by his wrist gathered his saliva and licked flat tongued from the base of the palm to the top of his middle finger and released it.

Brendan placed the hand into Ste's underwear and wrapped his hand around Ste's erected cock and began to stroke him up and down at a steady pace, until pre-come emerged and Brendan used this to draw more pleasure out for Ste and swiped his thumb over his slit and rubbed the moisture over the head of his cock causing Ste to gasp with the shock of the pleasure of it all. Brendan then forcefully touched Ste's balls and rolled them over in his hand and kissed down on his pulse point inciting more noises to be released from the boy's mouth, before he could accustomed himself to Brendan's touch he resumed at a frantic pace to pump Ste's cock this time causing the boy to cry out loud. "That's it moan for me boy, I like, does this feel ok, does it feel good" Brendan hissed his warm mouth into Ste's ear as he continued his movement up and down his cock.

"S-S-So good" Ste managed trying to catch his breath to speak.

"Fuck your hips up into much touch" Ste rocked his hips up into Brendan's hand movements and swung his left arm behind himself to grab the back of Brendan's head and griped onto his hair for leverage whilst he continued to rub Brendan behind himself, "Touch me properly" Brendan asked as he kissed just behind Ste's earlobe, the warmth of his breath and his voice laced with pure sex sent a shiver down Ste's back and up through his cock, the heat coming off Brendan was unreal and it was fast sending him over the edge reaching his climax fast. He spat onto his right hand and placed his hand behind his backed and pulled Brendan's cock out from the confides of his underwear, where it sprang up thick and proud wanting the contact of the boy's hand. Ste wrapped his hand around Brendan's shaft and began to stroke up and down at an equally fast pace as Brendan was doing to him.

Both continued to draw out pleasure for one another with Ste moving slightly forward to get a better angle on Brendan's cock so that his fist was not knocking into his own back so he could pump Brendan from root to tip, when Brendan fuck up into his hand he felt the head of his cock on his back and the pre-come there swiped across his skin, the feel of it and knowing Brendan was also close to coming was enough to push Ste closer and closer to his climax, he felt his stomach muscles tighten and when Brendan roughly twisted his nipple he let out a loud moan, Brendan arched his chest back and fucked up into Ste's hand harder, he gripped Ste's hip forcefully and peppered the area around the boys neck with firm kisses trying his best not to bite down. Ste gripped tighter on to the older man's hair "I can feel you coming Steven" with them words ringing around his head and the continuous feel of Brendan's warm breath along the nape of his neck and behind his ear and how Brendan was stroking up and down his body and then being rough with his nipples was enough to finish Ste off, with several more thrusts into Brendan's frantic administrations on him Ste came with a quiet sob in Brendan's fist arching his back like a bow as he felt his elements leave his body into Brendan's hand. It was followed within seconds of Ste feeling warm liquid in his own fist and with Brendan biting slightly down on the right side at the nape of his neck. Ste turned his head to the side and Brendan leaned in for a gentle kiss.

"I-I hope this was worth dropping your draws for" he rested his forehead into Ste's hair inhaling him in as he caught his breath back.

"There not dropped, there still on me" Ste grinned.

Brendan leaned his body forward to force Ste to lie flat on his front with him on top of him, Ste withdrew his hand from behind himself off Brendan's dick and began to lick of the cum of his fingers humming in satisfaction when doing so "You can wipe it on the bed sheet you know I won't be offended"

"Nah I don't like waste me and besides you taste good."

"Oh do I now?"

"Yeah, like I imagined you would"

"Imagined?"

"Yeah, now you need to get off me because you're crushing me, bruised ribs, no offence" Brendan rolled over so he was now lying on his back, though he was trying to seek clarity in his mind about what Ste had just said he knew he was to intoxicated to tackle the comment and the fact that he just spilled his load out he knew sleep would be calling for him soon enough and if he could get a few hours of peaceful sleep next to the boy then his questions could wait.

Ste turned over and climbed on top of Brendan to straddle him "Have you got a fetish about sitting on men?"

"No, I only do it to the ones I like and take a fancy to" Ste sank down and kissed Brendan, it was him this time who forced his tongue into the older man's mouth, deepening there kiss by holding Brendan's jaw so he could delve deeper in his mouth. Brendan swiped his tongue over Ste's plumped bottom lip and tasted himself there "You're right I do taste good".

"Yeah, but I suspect you already knew that" Ste shuffled his body down so that his head rested on Brendan's chest and he began to swirl shapes in his chest hair, he could feel Brendan's heart against his ear, he always hoped he would feel it again and here he was, he didn't want to moment to end but he knew he would have to make it back to his ward soon before the daylight appeared "I won't be here when you wake up, I know that is what is meant to happen when it's a one night stand but I just thought I'd say"

"Well let's not consider this the stand as you never dropped your draws as you've phrased it, so let's see what next time brings"

"Next time?"

"I want to see those draws being dropped Steven"

"Go to sleep and you will you perv" Ste grinned when he heard Brendan chuckle and shake his head. Ste kissed the centre of Brendan's chest and burrowed his head down, he felt the older man's breathing changing and before long he had drifted off to sleep.

Ste unwrapped himself from Brendan and got up from the bed to get dressed, he slipped on the hoodie that Brendan had offered him and left Brendan's bedroom, he returned 10 minutes later with a glass of water and some pain relief that he knew Brendan would need when he woke up to help nurse his head, Ste also left a note underneath the tablets. Ste looked down at Brendan and found himself smiling, he never thought he would re-enter Brendan's life like this, he hadn't planned to do so until he knew he was free of Danny and _him,_ and despite his injuries tonight had gone much better than he had hoped possible. He leant down and gently kissed Brendan's lips, he stirred but remained asleep Ste walked towards his bedroom door and turned to look at him one last time and whispered "I came back like you asked me to Brendan, sorry it took me so long" and closed the door quietly behind him.


End file.
